The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle can be propelled by a powertrain that generates drive torque. In some implementations, the powertrain can be arranged in a front compartment of the vehicle underneath a hood. During operation, the powertrain can generate a large amount of heat. To mitigate overheating of the powertrain and potential damage to other components in the powertrain compartment, a cooling system can be implemented. One example component of the cooling system is a heat transfer device, such as a radiator. Air can flow through openings at a front of the compartment to cool the radiator. These openings can also be referred to as a grille assembly of the vehicle. An active grille shutter (AGS) system can be implemented to control airflow through the grille assembly. Example uses of the AGS system include controlling temperature in the powertrain compartment and improving vehicle aerodynamics for increased vehicle fuel economy.